Fire Emblem - Genealogy of Holy War: The Revival of the Shadow Dragon
by TheMasterMage79
Summary: A new Story on the continent of Jugdrall, after the defeat of Prince Julius, Seliph becames the new emperor of the Continent, 20 years had passed since then, and a new danger comes closer, with the main propose to revive the Shadow Dragon.


_Introduction:_ _ The after Years_

The Jugdrall continent, in the past was recognizable continent after the "Miracle of Darna", however since the ascension of Arvis has Emperor of the continent and later his Son Julius, Jugdrall was summited in fear with the reappearance of the Loptyr sect, has well of the tyranny of the new houses leaders on the continent and the Child Hunts, this changed when the "Liberation army" leader by Seliph a Descendent of Heim was able to defeat the empire of Arvis and Julius; it had passed time since as his referred now "the last Holy war", since then a lot of changes ad occurred on the Continent, after the descendent of Heim blood Seliph started to rule the Capital of Belhalla, after that, some of his commanders of The Liberation Army (Who the most poses Holy blood of the Crusaders) take the control some Houses around Jugdrall, after the war the New Jugdrall continent was divided in this way:

-The Isaach country was take by the descendent of Odo Shannan, has he was the son of the Mariccle, the old king of Isaach and was able to use the Legendary sword. "Balmung" ; a lot of people notice that he has the same spirit has his father and his way command his country was really impressionist, by his side was his wife Patty; although she descendent of Ulir, she didn't know a lot of Castles and government, has she was cried in streets, still she was a great help for his husband and from the country; since then Isaash was notable for been a denotable country for his sword abilities and also for the great pace around there, after years they born in the marriage two male Childs, While the youngest one was peaceful and mature has his Father, the older one was more was more a Easy going and relaxed person has his mother and it was referred has himself as a "Spy" even if he was able to use the Balmung.

-The Tharcia country and the Manster District was unify has the New Kingdom of Tharcia, Prince Leif was the leader of the North side with the Help of his wife Nanna that they compromised since they conquest Manster in the last Holy war, they had said that both resemble Quan and Ethlin when there are alive as well the way has the manage the north part of the New Kingdom of Tharcia; by the south side it was at first ruled by Altenna has she wanted to rule his homeland although she was a Descendent of Nova, but when she get married with Arion, both starred to Rule the old Tharcia and it has changed a lot since then and was recognizable has a peaceful country, and for his Draco-knights that know started to work has messenger. Through the years they had born Twins from Leif and Nanna Side, although they were siblings, both had different personalities, meanwhile Arion and Altenna Childs will had 2 daughter one able to will the holy lance "Gáe Bolg" and the other the holy lance "Gungnir".

-Verdane was in a big crisis after the dead of Jamke, they was populated lather with Thieves and some Loptyr sect, Seliph notice this and they start a plan to try to restore has Verdane was the localization that his mother Deidre met his father Sigurd, Jungby was at first the determinate to help the country, but later Sir Lester descendent of Jungby decided to take control of Jungby with his Wife Daisy, a lot of Verdanites compared him with the Decided prince Jamke has his Bow ability was grater has him, after that the relationship between Verdane and Jungby goes very well, even if in the past were invaders the first, the Daughter of Lester and Daisy was a beauty and skilled woman that resembles his father Midir, although his personality was a woman who like to get dates with mans.

-Agustria was in a conflict after the deceases of king Eldigan, after that the empire started to control the country making a Civil war between the Agustrinans, this fended with the out come of Sons of Eldigan Ares, he with the Help of the Free Knight Diarmund stopped the civil war and it started a new era for Agustria, With King Ares leading in the north part with his Wife Lene a dancer that they meet him in Darna, at first the people didn't like this because he wasn't a noble, but later they discover that she was a Direct Descendent of Blaggi, making her stay has queen of Nodion.

Both had Childs that was able to wild the Holy weapons of Valkyrie Staff and Mystletainn Sword, the older one was able to wild the Demon sword, although he felt insecure about inhering the throne at the future, by other hand his Daughter was a very ladylike but selfless woman who likes to dancing, although her dancing skills aren't as great has his mother and Grandmother. By other hand at the South of Agustria they was leaden by Prince Diarmund who also was a Descendent of Hezul, he with help of his Wife Muirne leaded has well the country, the Daughter born between they was a Very powerful Free Knight has his father and very cold although she was a great leader and a honorable Knight.

-Sillese after dead of the Queen Erynis it was invaded by Empire and started to be controlled by Grandbell, this ended when the son of Lewyn: Ced was able to return to is desolated country, with him was the princess of Tordo Tine has they met at war it was a hard work but after year Sillese was return has his beautiful sectors and recognizable people, they born 2 adorable children, the mayor one was a Timid and also was a bit colder, the other one was more Wise and more Kind hearth, however some troubles append making the older one Disappear from there and nobody has see anymore.

Finally the great sector of Grandvale was divided of the different houses:

-The house of Edda was very devastated when they knew the death of Father Claude, because of that the House was ruled by the empire for along time, however a miracle appeared, the son of Claude, Coirpre appeared as the direct descendent of Blaggi wearing the Valkyrie Staff and his appearance was like is father, at first "The shield of Tharcia" Hannibal was Helping him, because of his Short age, but after a Disease, Coirpre was the Main Leader of the House of Edda, and also with him was Linda a Descendent of Tordo who meet at war, the Daughter born there was really caring and Selfless woman and a lot of people referee her has a Saint, she however felted Overshadow by the others.

-Chalphy was really castigated after Sigurd Death and Arvis control of Belhalla making a House get overshadow during is empire, this changed after the End of the war, when Lord Oifey take the control of the House with the help of his Wife Hermina, a Pegasus Knight Sillese that they meet at war, they manage to restore the old Reputation than Chalphy had it when Lord Byron leaded there, The son of this Marriage was a sensitive and Timid child that surprisingly it was able to mount a Pegasus Knight, making him the first male able to ride on him.

-The House of Jungby had changed a lot since Andorey, and later Scipio take the Control, it was a desolated house because of the injustice of their leaders on the house, this changed with Febail, The Direct descendent of Ulir and they started to recreate his has like his grandfather Lord ring was, Febail was helped by his Wife Creidne, That helped him to recognize and make it great the house, the Son of Febail was like him, Mature, calmed and carrying his people, however he has a problem of talking with Girls, because he put really nervous, except form his mom and Cousin.

-The house of Dozel was the most benolence of all, after the past of Lombard, Birian ,The people felted always fear in that house, with the end of the war they decided that Iuchar and his wife Larcei were the Leaders of the Dozel House, people later notice that both were Cousins but, because they relation was so farther that it don created a mayor polemic, their child's had Mayor Blood of Neir, the male one was really a Passionate and a Red hooted son, Meanwhile the Daughter was a Really lazy and demotivated person, Although his sword ability was even better than his Mother. In other hand Ulster, a Inheritor of Neir wanted to be putted in Lubeck Castle, to be near to his Homeland Isaach and also restore the prestige of the Neir Blood, with him was the Dance Laylea that helped him to this work on this project, her Son was a reconocible man really similar to Lex appearance but is personality was more concentrated, adamant and a bit Womanizer.

-The Freebee house had a lot of Inheritors, But it was implemented that Amid will be the lord of that house, although Tine was the initial one. Has soon Amid started to lead there, it had some reencounters whit the Princess Julia, and after a time the get married, after the Wedding the House of Fregee was really relevant from the Capital Belhalla, has the child of Amid and Julia will be a direct descendent of Heim, as well of the Next Inheritor of Belhalla, the child though was a different has it expected has, she was a really Easy going and Relaxed person from been of Royalty.

-Velthomer House's was discredit by the image of Arvis has a Emperor, and it was disrespect by the others, but recently that changed with the outcome of Lord Arthur, a descendent of Fala, with him the Velthomer house changed to the old status it had it before, with his new style of leading and with the help of his Wife Lady Fee they reconstructed Velthomer, were the Shield the Fire Emblem resplendence radiance again, the child's of born in that relation ship were a boy who was very happier and sentimental meanwhile the Girl one was Polite and indecisive as is Grandmother Erynis, some troubleshoots occurred recently with is son making him disappear for a while , meanwhile he was trying to control himself.

-Finally the Main house of Grandbell and the Capital of the Continent of Jugdrall: Belhalla, This house was seen has the main one, has his descendent Heim was the only one that can defeat Loptyr, after of the disease of Julius, the Seliph a descendent of Heim was putted has Emperor with him was Queen Lana, a childhood that marry them during war, when Seliph take it control Jugdral was changed a lot since than, were the injustice and war ad ended as them and With the aid of the rest of Houses made Jugdrall a Reconocible country, the sons of Emperator Seliph were two Childs, the male one had the has the same spirit and appearance as Sigurd, his grandfather, meanwhile the Female one was more kind and compassionate as his Father and mother.

After of this changes, The Jugdrall Started a new Gold age, were the poverty and the cruelty ended with emperor of Seliph, since them no war had occurred and the people lived happily and peaceful again, however had passed 20 years since the end of the Holy war, and the howls of a new war starts coming on… With him a new danger has reborn… Near the days of the Princess Christina Birthday…

So this the introducction of my first Fanfiction (And maybe the only one i can create), has you can see this history was influence by the game Fire Emblem: The Genealogy of the Holy War, and I have to said that is one of my favorite game i had ever played, so at the beggining I planned to recreate the story of FE4, but I thougth myself to create a new History, but with some reference of the Previous History, I also used the "Localizated" names imputed by Fire Emblem Heroes, has not having problems of name it with diferente Names Patches (Celice, Selis, Seliph, etc...).

From now this will be the base of the History in general, has you can see it the main Protagonist will be the Childs of Seliph and Lana, somelike FE: Sacred Stones idea, with this i leave it, without the Special mention of the User: Sety the Wind Sage for helping and contributing this Idea, See you in the Next chapter !


End file.
